Welcome to the Family Lightning Guaridan
by Indianwolfhelper
Summary: AU: a girl who lives with Dino is invited to become the Vongola Lightning Guardian. Parings include D18, and 59OC


**A/N: yo everyone! This here's another story I randomly thought of, actually a few months ago, but I've had limited time on the computer and all of that time went to my other stories. So when I dug this one up again I started working on it. It will be ongoing, I swear. This was also supposed to be my first Rebon fanfic. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes or if any of the characters seem a little oc. Yes it is AU. Parings include D18 and 59OC. I also apologize for the randome POV changing. After this it will all be told from the OCs POV. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hitman Reborn, but I do own my OCs, Vincenzo and Kura as well as my Varia ring! **

CHAPTER ONE

Kura sighed. _Here we go again_, she thought. Her friends were in the mafia, and because of that, she was always being put into dangerous positions. Not that she cared. She wanted to join the mafia too. Specifically the Vongala Family. In fact right now she was staring at Hibari, Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Mukuro/Chrome, Tsuna and Dino, and watching as they started fighting some other guys called the Cassacanda family. She was a hostage, but the others didn't know she was there yet. Someone roughly grabbed her by the shoulder, blindfolded her, and dragged her to the front of the group of people who fought for the Cassacanda's. "STOP! IF YOU MAKE ANOTHER MOVE WE WILL KILL HER!" And right on cue, all the Vongala's and Dino stopped and turned to the boss of the Cassacanda family, Vincenzo, who was the one holding her. "Let her go! She not involved in this at all!" That was Dino, the boss of the Chavlloine family, which was allied with the Vongala. She got along pretty well with him. She also got along with Hibari, and Gokudera. As for the rest of the Vongala Guardians, she knew them, but not practically well. She couldn't see them, but she knew that they would be staring hopelessly at her. She was slapped across the face. "Shut up." Vincenzo said. "Stop that!" Gokudera said. Laughing Vincenzo put a knife to her throat. "You don't want to do that do you boy?" Growling Gokudera put away whatever it was he had threatened Vincenzo with, probably his dynamite. "Her life is in our hands. Do something we don't like and she dies. Now, put down your weapons and surrender." She heard movement and suddenly the knife blade was cutting a little deeper into her skin. She felt warm blood trickling down her throat from the blade. "I said put down your weapons. Now."

"Holding a person hostage is crowding. For crowding around here, Kamikurosu." That was Hibari. All of a sudden she felt Vincenzo's grip loosen. Not knowing why or caring, she stumbled forward, still blindfolded. She felt arms grab her, and a searing pain in her back. She heard Goukdera and Dino scream, as she fell to the ground. Once more she feels strong hands grab her, and she pushes away. "Shhhh. Kura, it's ok. It's Dino." She still fought, because she didn't believe it. The blindfold was lifted off and she saw that it was Dino, looking at her with panic clear in his brown eyes. "What- what did they do to me?" The pavement was suddenly a lot closer to her face, but Dino caught her and picked her up. "They cut your back. It doesn't look too deep, but we're taking you to the hospital anyways." She can hear the sounds of the fight in the background, but keeps her eyes focused on Dino. He led her away from the fight, and towards his car. Setting her in the back, laying her on her stomach, he drove away. When they reached the hospital, he told the nurse that she had tripped down the stairs and landed on a piece of glass. The believed him, and cleaned her up. The wound wasn't deep, and other than a scar, she would have no lasting damage. She would have to stay in the hospital overnight. Dino was allowed to stay with her. They bandaged her back, and set her up in a room. A few minutes later the nurse informed her that she had visitors. The door opened and the other guardians came in. Surprisingly, Hibari was with them. They huddled around the bed, all talking at once. Dino soon got them to calm down, and then Tsuna said, "I'm really sorry about getting you involved like that, Kura-kun." She smiles at the boss of the Vongala. "It's ok, Tsuna-san." "Kura, are you ok?" Gokudera asks anxiously. "I'm alright. Just a shallow wound to the back." Everyone's eyes got wide at that. "They stabbed you in the back?" Yamamoto asked. She nodded. "Please, let me keep fighting with you?" Her voice was desperate. All the Guardians looked at each other. "It's up to Reborn I guess." Dino finally said. She nodded and finally gave in and slept.

Dino and the other waited outside the room. Inside Tsuna was talking to Reborn. "Please, Reborn. I need a Lighting Guardian, and she would be perfect."

"I don't know, Tsuna. I've never seen her fight for myself. I will have to assess her abilities. Where is she now?"

"In the Hospital. She was injured in the fight against the Cassacanda Family." The others flinch as they hear a thud and Tsuna's cry of pain. "You let her be in the battle? She is not even supposed to know we're in the mafia Dame-Tsuna!" Then it goes quiet. "Alright. Once she gets out of the Hospital send her to me. Where does she live?"

"With Dino. He found her on the streets and brought her in." The others look at Dino, who nods once, confirming the story. "Fine. I look forward to seeing her." Tsuna comes out of the room, Looking unsurprised to see the others outside. "You heard everything?" They all nod. Tsuna looks at all his Guardians, Gokudera the Storm, Yamamoto the Rain, Hibari the Cloud standing in the shadows, Mukuro, the Mist who was giving control back to Chrome as we speak, and Ryohei the Sun. When his eyes fell on Dino he looked surprised. "Dino? I thought you would still be with Kura at the Hospital."

"She's sleeping; she won't know I'm gone. Romario is with her." Vongala's boss nods. "Everyone, get some sleep. We're still at war, don't forget. Kura will be fine." Gokudera looks unconvinced but nods along with everyone else. Once outside Tsuna's house, he runs over to Dino and Hibari who are setting off back to the hospital. "Can I come with you?" Hibari glares at him. "Three's a crowd." Dino looks at his student/boyfriend. "Kyouya... sure you can come, Gokudera. Why do you want to though?" Looking at the ground he mutters something. "I-I like Kura... it's my fault she got hurt today, and well I'm concerned about her." Nodding Dino put a comforting arm around Gokudera's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. It was all of ours. But I know how you feel about her, come on." The three of them walk back to the hospital, where Romario told them that Kura had started writhing and screaming in her sleep soon after they left, and was given more medicine to keep her stable. Hibari just nodded and stood in the corner, but Dino and Gokudera both looked at the pale girl lying weakly under the thin blanket, her short silver and black hair ruffled and the tattoo of the wolf on her shoulder visible through the thin gown she was wearing. She let out a moan and her ice blue eyes opened. "Dino? Big Brother are you here?"

"Yes. I never left. Are you feeling better?" Gokudera, watching the pair of them smiled. Dino was prefect for Kura, as a brother. He was loyal, strong and caring. He balanced out Kura who was reckless, impatient, and daring. She was loyal too, but her past meant that she did not give out trust easily. Her ice blue eyes met his olive green ones. "Gokudera! What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you." my eyes widened. "Really? How nice. I'm fine." He nodded, narrowing his eyes at me. "Are you sure?" I nodded, and Dino took my side. "Gokudera, she's fine now. Tsuna's right you need rest." Glaring at the man, the Storm Guardian stormed out of the room with the promise to be back the next day. Once he was gone I leaned back in my bed. "He's a nice guy, but boy can he hover." I said. Smiling, Dino put his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah I know what you mean. Anyways, you need sleep too." Glaring at him, I sigh. "I'm fine. You're the one who needs sleep you were fighting. I was just being held hostage. Now you sleep and I'll..." A yawn interrupted my sentence, and Dino smiled. "My point has been proven. Now sleep. I'm not joking." Rolling my eyes I gave in. "Fine Dino. You really are persistent aren't you?" Smiling he kissed my forehead. "Only when I have to be. Kyouya and I are going home for the night, but I'll leave Enzo with you. Romario is going to insist on coming with me, I know." Nodding I yawned again. "You'll be back tomorrow right?" Dino nods and leaves. As soon as the door shuts behind him, I fell asleep.


End file.
